winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 509/Script
The Gem of Empathy Intro/Recap Narrator: Tritannus has grown stronger and stronger, his attack transformed his family into mutants. On Melody, he turns Musa into a monster that threatens the Winx and he has capture Daphne and taken her Sirenix powers. Scene: Bloom & Flora's Bedroom Bloom: Daphne. Daphne, I'll find you. Hold on, I'm almost there. *Bloom gasps* Daphne: Ahh! Bloom. Bloom, Help me! Bloom: Daphne! *Daphne gasps* Daphne: Bloom! Help me! Bloom: Daphne! Daphne! *Bloom wakes up.* *Kiko falls from the bed.* Bloom: Sorry, Kiko, But I was having a terrible dream. *Kiko purrs.* *Bloom looks at the clock. Bloom: Oh, No! I'm late! Scene: Alfea's Auditorium Wizgiz: Today we've discussed several different kinds of spells. But age-changer spells are the trickiest of all. *Stella is drawing a sketch of her costumes.* Stella: Hmm... Wizgiz: They can be hidden in almost anything. Even... Ha-Ha! Eh-Heh. *He becomes old.* *All students gasps.* Student 1: What just happened? Student 2: Check it out. Flora: Huh? Musa: Whoa. Wizgiz: A teacup. Stella: I can't concentrate with Professor Wizgiz talking! Flora: Um... Wizgiz: Yes, Flora? Flora: Professor, I read that sometimes people are attracted to age-changer spells. Wizgiz: That's right, Flora. Sometimes age changing is just what we need. Let's take a break. *Wizgiz leaves the class.* Stella: My newest designs. What do you think? Musa: Cool. Flora: I like them. Stella: Really? *Stella takes the book from Musa's hand and shows it to Flora.* Musa: Hey! Stella: Tell me every single thing you like about them. What about this one? Flora: Well, It's really... *Flora's cell phone rings.* Flora: Sorry. *Flora answers her phone* Stella: Ah! Flora: Helia. Stella: Hmm! *Stella takes Flora's cellphone away.* *Flora gasps.* Flora: Stella, Give me back my phone. Stella: But we were in the middle of talking about my designs. Flora: Stella, Be reasonable. Musa: You're acting like a three-year-old. Stella: Fine. But know someone who will pay attention to me. Sirenix Box. Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. *Stella's Guardian appears.* Stella's Guardian of Sirenix: What is it that I can do for you, Stella? Stella: Guardian, I want you to look at all my sketches and tell me what you think. Stella's Guradian of Sirenix: Princess Stella, My job is to help you gain Sirenix, Not critique fashion designs. *Stella's Guardian disappears.* *Flora and Musa giggle.* Stella: Nobody understands how important designing is to me. Nobody understands me except Brandon. Scene: Fountain's Training Arena *Brandon is controlling a dragon.* *His phone rings.* Brandon: Stella? I'll be right there. Scene: Alfea's Auditorium Flora: Stella, I'm sorry we were interrupted. Musa: You are being way too nice. Stella: I know you'd rather talk to Helia than to me. Flora: Stella, That's not fair. Stella: But that's okay. Cause I've got an idea. *She goes towards some new fairies.* Stella: Freshmen. You, You and You. You're my new models. Freshmen Students: Sweet. Awesome. Cool. Totally! Girls: Come on, You guys. Cool. I can't wait. Stella: Get ready to strut your stuff. Girls: Fashion Show. Check it out. Musa: Uh-Oh. *Bloom arrives.* *She gasps.* Bloom: What's going on? Flora: Stella is putting on a fashion show. Bloom: What, Now? *Brandon arrives.* Brandon: I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong? Where's Stella? Musa: There. Brandon: Mmm! Stella: Oh, good, you're just in time. Hold this. Brandon: What? Hey! *She gives Brandon the costumes for the fashion show.* Stella: The show is about to start. Brandon: Stella? Stella: I call this collection Solaria Bright, this first look can capitulates my vision for today's fairy. *A model walks dressed in Stella's costumes.* Students: Oh! Wow! *Her costume shines.* Flora, Musa and Bloom: Uh! Yikes! Brandon: Uh! You said that it was an emergency. Stella: Well, it was at time. Brandon: Look, Stella... Stella: Can't talk now. This is called walk tall. *Another model posses in her dress but she falls, because of the high heels Stella designed.* Student: Oh! Stella: Non professional models, What can we do, my next look... *A student goes away from there.* Stella: Hey, where do you think you're going? Students: Ah! What a disappointment! Come on, let's get out of here. Student 1: I don't like any of those clothes. Student 2: Yeah, they're weird! Stella: Oh, Brandon! They didn't like it. Brandon: I know, I saw but sometimes you have to think about how other people feel. You're not a three year old. Stella: Brandon! Brandon: I gotta go. Stella: Nobody cares about me. Bloom: Stella, we all care but... Stella: I know! I'm acting like a three year old! Hm! *She leaves.* Musa: Well, she said it. Flora: I think we should go after her. Bloom: Good luck, I'll check in with Tecna and Aisha. Maybe they found the location of the Gem of Empathy. Flora: Right, keep us posted, Bloom! Scene: The Winx's Dorm *Tecna and Aisha gasps.* *Tecna is analyzing the song from the Ruby Reef.* Bloom: How's it's coming? Aisha: Good, Tecna is analyzing the music from the Ruby Reef now. Kiko: Huh.Oh. Tecna: Wow! * Tecna's phone beeps.* Tecna: Hang on, Timmy is texting me. Bloom: You and Timmy text all the time but you never seem to get together. Why don't you to go on a real date? Tecna: Sometimes, I don't know what to say to him in person, it's easier to talk with my thumbs. Bloom: You know I could set up a date for you to. Aisha: Yeah, and I'll help. Tecna: Well, okay.. I guess. * Tecna finishes analyzing the song from the Ruby Reef. Tecna : Mapping is complete. It looks like some kind of fortress, hey, wait a minute. I recognize this place It's, it's Data Bridge Castle. Aisha: Isn't that on Zenith? Bloom: That means the Gem of Empathy is on your home planet Tecna. * The Sirenix book appears.* Book: You have understood the message of the Ruby Reef and found the location of the Gem of Empathy. But you must hurry to complete the quest winx, or you will loose your powers for ever. Bloom: There's no time to loose Winx, let's go to Zenith. Scene: Alfea's History of Fashion Room Coming soon... Scene: Zenith's Gate Coming soon... Scene: Zenith's Oceans Coming soon.... Scene: Above Zenith's Oceans Coming soon... Scene: Zenith's Oceans Coming soon... Scene: The Winx's Dorm Coming soon.... Scene: Data Bridge Castle Coming soon... Scene: The Winx's Dorm Coming soon... Scene: Data Bridge Castle Coming soon.... Scene: The Winx's Dorm Coming soon.... Ending Narrator: At Alfea, the Trix disrupt the annual wind rider competition with there transformation spell and try to capture Bloom. On Flora home planet Linphea, the Winx face a (Note: Unsure word) marine plant that puts their courage to the test. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts